


College Sex Scene

by Caighlee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel gives college!Sam a fake name, M/M, PWP, Pre-Canon, Sam is in a relationship with Gabriel after Mystery Spot, porn without much plot, small headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:23:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1408102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caighlee/pseuds/Caighlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically what it says because why the hell not? Sam has sex with another guy for the first time at college. Fits into a veeery small headcanon of mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	College Sex Scene

Sam moaned, his back arching off of the bathroom wall and his hands curling into fists at his sides. His throat was bared and held to the wall, hands slowly cutting his oxygen supply off. He gasped for air and tried to knock the hands off but they held fast. He grasped the arms and dug his nails into the skin, gasping. “Can’t breathe…” The hands loosened their grip on his neck but didn't let go of him completely. Sam gasped for air and smiled slightly, his eyes closed. He suddenly moaned again as his arms were pinned to the wall as well, hands over his head and held down by one hand.

 

“Enjoying yourself?” Warm breath ghosted by his ear, causing Sam to shiver and for his skin to prickle. He nodded silently against the wall as lips pressed to his neck and licked his skin. He hummed and stretched his neck out even more for the lips.

 

“Oh, that’s hot.” The voice was low and Sam shivered even more, the tone of voice making him even more excited for what was to come.

 

Sam, in his first year of college, was new to the party scene but not new to trying things out. With a brother like Dean he wasn't a stranger to most things. The one thing he was looking forward to trying out was sex. Well, no. Not sex, he had plenty of that already even though Dean was insistent that Sam was a prude. Sex with his own gender, hence him pressed against the bathroom wall with a guy a few inches taller than himself holding his arms to the wall and licking his neck. And if the teasing licks and his reaction to them were any indication the sex was going to be mind-blowing.

 

The other guy nipped at the skin below his ear before licking it and blowing his hot breath on the wet skin.

 

Sam shivered, his pants becoming tight across his groin and his skin hot. The slightly dry lips dragged across his skin, moving to his collarbones but stopped as they met Sam’s shirt.

 

As Sam breathed in roughly his hands were let go, fingers rubbing his wrists before they dropped to the buttons on his shirt.

 

“This is an ugly ass shirt, you know that?” Sam couldn't help but laugh; it was actually one of his favorite plaid shirts. His laughing lips caught the other guys' as hands slid under the edge of his shirt and ran over the warm skin. Sam’s blood heated as he heard him moan.

 

Their tongues pressed forward into each other’s mouths, tasting and forceful. Sam ran his hands down the other man’s back as his shirt was unbuttoned.

 

He cursed against Sam’s lips as he felt the t-shirt that was underneath the button down.

 

“How many layers do you fucking wear man?” He was quick in pulling the shirt off Sam and he reciprocated by pulling the brown shirt off, his hands quickly reverent against the slight build of the other man.

 

Sam leaned in and pressed his lips to the pounding jugular, sucking lightly on the skin as his hands brought the warm body closer by grabbing his ass. The other guy laughed slightly, breathless above Sam, and tangled his hands in Sam’s hair, holding him to his neck.

 

Sam nibbled on the skin; delighted in the small moan he received, and squeezed the tight ass in his hands before pulling back. His lips were quickly captured and parted by demanding lips and tongue; the hands in his hair withdrew to run down his chest. After a delicious lick to his teeth the other guy pulled back, breathless and red-lipped.

 

As they both caught their breath wandering hands teased Sam’s nipples, surprising him with a wave of arousal that heated his skin. The guy smirked at him as his hands trailed down to Sam’s pants and slowly undid the button and zip. The teasing pressure of hands almost against his cock made Sam’s hips lift off the wall, wanting to feel more. He was gasping with arousal and almost unaware of what was happening around him and it was used against him, his pants and boxers pulled down without him even knowing. He finally snapped out of it when a rough hand wrapped around his cock, squeezing and dragging along his shaft.

 

“Fuuuuck.” He gasped, his hips lifting off the wall once more into the pressure and heat of the hand.

 

On his knees the other guy moaned as well, his hand moving slowly.

 

Sam hissed, the hand around him was rough and dragging roughly but … Jesus that felt good. Sam leaned back into the wall, gasping roughly for air as his hips slowly canted into the tight hand.

 

“Good?”

 

He could hear the smirk in the voice and he could only moan faintly in response.

 

The other guy chuckled and surprised Sam into cursing and opening his eyes when he licked the underside of his cock. And oh god … the sight! It made Sam even hotter, his cock turning an even darker red on the guy’s tongue.

 

Their eyes never broke contact as the other guy slowly licked Sam, flicking his tongue over the head of his cock and taking it into his mouth, sucking softly.

 

Sam moaned and gasped as he watched the guy slowly give him a blowjob. He wondered faintly how much more aroused he could possibly get; he was already aching, leaking inside the guy’s mouth. His cock was released from the hot mouth with a faint pop only for the underside of his cock to be slowly licked. Sam arched off the wall and moaned loudly as he was squeezed. He was given a moment to catch his breath and he slid down the wall.

 

He really looked at the guy in front of him then.

 

Honey-brown eyes and brown hair that was gelled into spikes, he had large hands that wrapped wonderfully around anatomy, thin lips that plumped up when kissed and bitten mercilessly, his body was slightly built and his chest had little hair but there was a lovely trail of hair that led into his pants which were tight across a lovely bulge.

 

Sam reached out and brushed his fingers across the tight pants, making the guy bite his bottom lip and for his breath to come hissing out. Sam paused for a second to take his pants and boxers off from around his ankles and then he sat in front of the similarly aroused man, hands running down his chest, running around his nipples, making his breath catch. Sam leaned forward and his lips were met halfway for a hot kiss, tongues twisting together as their hands appreciatively touched each other’s bodies.

 

Delirious with arousal Sam pressed himself against the hot body, letting him-self be pressed to the floor with insistent lips and hands. He wrapped a leg around the guy’s calf and pressed his erection into the similarly aroused cock that was trapped in denim. The guy pressed back with a moan as Sam’s hands fumbled between them, trying to undo the button and zip on the tight pants.

 

And suddenly there was a dark red cock in his hand. The heat it radiated was intense and Sam’s hand wrapped perfectly around it, his thumb just overlapping his other fingers as he slowly pulled on it.

 

The other guy growled in his ear.

 

Sam smiled; it was a heady feeling knowing that he was bringing pleasure to a guy. He pushed a bare shoulder back with his other hand and straddled the other guy’s legs, his hand still slowly stroking the cock. He ran his thumb over the leaking head and leaned down, curious. The scent was heavy, musky, and pure sex, just filling Sam’s senses. He quickly looked up, trying to find the honey-colored eyes but was met with the picture of pure ecstasy; head thrown back and mouth open, panting heavily, chest and neck flushed with arousal.

 

It sent a shiver of arousal down Sam’s own body, making his cock ache even more between his legs.

 

Blood pounding in his ears Sam flicked his tongue out, experimentally licking the head of the purple cock in front of him. And he groaned loudly, wanting to just bury his head against the sharp hip and slowly lick the cock as his own leaked against his stomach and the guy’s leg.

 

He breathed in the heavy scent of cock and licked it once more, from base to head, moaning as he did so. His body was on absolute _fire_ from arousal, he felt he was about to burst if something wasn't done soon.

 

He sat up and breathed heavily as he continued to stroke the cock. With one last stroke he crawled over the other guy to press their bodies together, their cocks lining up almost perfectly. He started to breathlessly rut against him, brushing their cocks against each other.

 

With a moan the other guy flipped them, pressing Sam into the cool tile of the bathroom and sat across his thighs, pressing his cock against Sam’s and wrapping both of his hands around them. He spread the precum around their cocks, making it easier to slide his hands around them.

 

Sam writhed under him, pushing his cock further into his hands.

 

Both of them were moaning, filling the air with their hot cries, as they were both pulled towards orgasm. Their cocks being roughly pulled at they pressed against each other, lips and tongues insistent and Sam’s nails digging into the guy’s back to pull him closer, wanting more. His hips pushed forward, frantic and so close. He was understood, the hand moved faster around them, as the other guy pressed closer, his teeth biting at Sam’s skin. Sam leaned his head back, gasping for air and murmuring encouragement as he wrapped a leg around the guy’s hip, bringing them closer together.

 

“Fuck …. yes, yes…” Sam felt the other guy orgasm, streaking his and Sam’s stomach and cock with his cum. He went a bit limp on top of Sam but his hand kept moving, fingers flicking over Sam’s head, and milking his own cock for more. A moment later he was coming even more and he used his cum to slick Sam’s cock and to reach back and grab his balls.

 

Sam tensed up and gasped, his hips jerking forward as he came, spilling over his stomach, the guy’s hand and spent cock, and a bit on his own chest.

 

As they laid there, silently gaining their breath back someone knocked on the door.

 

“Are you two done fucking yet? Some people have to pee!”

 

Sam couldn't help but laugh and seconds later the other guy joined in, rising to his hands and knees to watch Sam, eyes crinkled with amusement and surprise.

 

“You’re really something else, kid.” He laughed out; Sam didn't have the mind at the moment to care much at the name and just grinned back.

 

Together they stood up and cleaned each other off; placing just a few teasing kisses or licks on each other’s stomachs.

 

Once they were fully clothed they opened the door to the bathroom and gestured for the people waiting with smiles.

 

Sam was too happy and relaxed to care about the stares at the moment.

 

Making their way through the house Sam grabbed a drink and downed it in one go, grimacing at the burning taste of the vodka.

 

“So, you’re staying here then?”

 

Sam glanced at the guy and shrugged. “Maybe, I don’t have much else to do tonight.”

 

The guy waggled his eyebrows, making Sam give a barking laugh of surprise. “Don’t exert yourself too much kid.” With that he clapped Sam on the shoulder and headed for the door.

 

“Wait!” Sam stopped him with an embarrassed smile. “What’s your name?” He got a grin in response as the guy seemed to think about it.

 

“You can call me Daniel. See you, Sam.”

 

Sam blinked, confused how Daniel knew his name, and watched as he disappeared from sight.

 

“Hey Sam! I ha’en’t seen yoou, jus’ get ‘ere?” Kaitlyn stumbled into him, happily drunk and less uptight than usual.

 

“Yeah…” He answered a bit dazed.

 

“Come on then Mr. Books! We need to get you druuunk!” With that she pulled off into the party.

 

Sam never saw Daniel again until he’d been hunting with Dean for three years. He had a new vessel but he was just as hot as before and this time he had lips perfect for comebacks and blow jobs and he fit perfectly against Sam for after-sex cuddling.


End file.
